The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP13122’. ‘KLEDP13122’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in June 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Dianthus variety ‘DCP 2004 0017’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Dianthus variety ‘DCP 2005 0139’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEDP13122’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany. In June 2007, ‘KLEDP13122’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem cuttings. ‘KLEDP13122’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem cuttings.